tunnelsnovelsfandomcom-20200213-history
New Germanians
New Germanians are the residents of New Germania, a large city located in the center of the Earth in the Garden of the Second Sun. They are descended former German Soldiers from World War II who went to prove the Hollow Earth theory correct. They found the inner world and, after bringing in hundreds of families, closed off the entrance and have been living there in peace. One New Germanian colonel, Bismarck, helps Will Burrows and his friends fight the Styx. However, most of the city was taken over by the Styx, brainwashed, and used as a disposable army in their plan to take over Topsoil. In the series Closer: The New Germanians first appear when the Rebeccas wander into New Germania, looking for civilization. They enter the city's metropolis but see no one there. An army truck drives up to them and a group of New Germanian soldiers, led by Captain Johan Franz, hop out. After Rebecca 2 tells Franz that her sister is injured, he takes the girls back to the capital of the city, the Chancellery. The twins are taken to see the Chancellor of New Germania. Although he is kind to the girls and welcomes them to stay in the city, the twins begin to taunt him and his people for becoming so weak from the Nazis they are descended from. The Rebeccas also explain how because the Styx helped the Nazis, the New Germanians should now help the Styx get back the Dominion virus. The Chancellor agrees and sends the twins off to a base camp. At the camp, the twins, New Germanians, and Colonel Bismarck prepare to take off in helicopters. He and his men explain the plan- they will scan the area and locate where Will Burrows and his family are. The Rebeccas tell him to reroute to go straight to the pyramids, where Dr. Burrows is most likely to be exploring. The troops land on the pyramid, trapping Will and his father. Will attempts to shoot the Rebeccas, but is knocked out. He awakes to find the pyramid surrounded by New Germanian troops and the Rebeccas, who want the Dominion phial back. Elliott is called to the pyramid to discuss the trade-off. The Rebeccas eventually kill Dr. Burrows after they cannot reach a deal. Bismarck condemns this as unfair war conduct, but the Styx say Elliott is dangerous enough. Bismarck agrees to helicopter his men and Will and Elliott away and give the Styx the virus. This works. However, Will explodes over the plan in front of the New Germanians. Eventually, they are dropped off in a flat zone, where Bismarck says his farewells to Will and Elliott. Unbeknownst to Will, the Styx have taken the New Germanians accompanying them prisoner and cut off their radio signals. Limiter soldiers arrive with Dark Lights, and the Styx begin to brainwash the soldiers, including Captain Franz (who Rebecca 2 likes). The Rebeccas and Limiters then break into the Chancellery and force the Chancellor to surrender his city to Styx control. While at first, he refuses, he too is Darklit, along with all of the military of the city. Some of these soldiers are brought up to the Colony, where they are presented to the Old Styx as a potential new army for the Styx. Category:Closer Category:Spiral Category:Terminal Category:Groups